Silver City
'Silver City' Inarguably one of the largest and busiest ports in all of southern Sirrion, SIlver City is one of the beating hearts of the Ko trading empire. Built up onto a series of tiers, Silver City dwarfs the trading ports and settlements north of The Spine. Home to thousands of Vascians and Ko, the two races live (some might say "Ko-exist") in an uneasy yet mutually necessary alliance, despite clear racial tensions which are constantly threatening to ignite. Layout *'The Lighthouse'- Silver City's most reconizable feature is the enormous stone lighthouse guarding its bay. It is undoubtedly the tallest and grandest structure of its kind anywhere in Sirrion. For many local Vascian sailors, the lighthouse is a source of pride, symbolizing both "safety" and "home". Images of the lighthouse, or its guiding flame, are a common motif among their tattoos. *'Tier One'- Built at sea level, the first tier of the city consists of the Docksides and Market Districts. It is a riot of buildings and twisting streets that press in on each other. The vast majority of Vascians live and work on this level, crammed into tenements or renting beds from cheap boarding houses. For Vascian families fortunate enough to own a home on the first tier, it is not uncommon to find three or four generations sharing the same roof. Areas closest to the docks see the least amount of interference from patrolling Ko-Sai, the Ko born guards of the city. As a result, establishments like The Blackwater Tavern and The Maiden's Tit are popular havens for rowdy Vascian sailors on leave. They welcome them to spend the few coins of their meager pay on drinks and gambling. Those looking to spend some time with pleasurable company can walk to Salt Street, a six-block strip of brothels a few blocks further inland. Luthien Crask, a name every Vascian knows but few dare to speak, rules the criminal underworld of Silver City, and nowhere is his influence more keenly felt than in the Docksides District. *'Tier Two'- Passing through one of the several gates throughout the city leads to the second tier, the most traveler friendly section of Silver City. Ko-Sai posted at each of the gates work diligently to keep the lower class of Vascian from the higher levels of the city. Of course, a little coin can convince them to look the other way. Demographically the second tier is still predominately Vascian, though they are permanent residents and owners of the small shops and cafes lining the streets. The second tier is also home to several clean and comfortable taverns and inns, such as The Lucky Squirrel and The Jaunty Hat. Both are significantly more expensive than first tier counterparts, but for travelers wishing for a comfortable nights sleep, and minimal chance of being robbed in an alley the choice is clear. *'Tier Three'- Vascian population drops dramatically after entering the third tier. Security is noticeably stricter, and those who are not Ko and not residents are generally only allowed in by invitation. To the east, a small, gated community known as Diamond Row looks over the edge of the city. The wealthiest Ko merchants have lived here for generations, passing their homes from father to son. Limited space within The Row has forced these manors to expand upwards over the years, and each successive owner has imparted his own flavor of architectural embellishment. The end result is a totally unique competition of layered building styles. Tyros Goldhand, a merchant prince and botanical scholar, constructed a two storey glass and iron hothouse. Inside are hundreds of types of plants, both rare specimens and cultivated hybrids, which Goldhand uses to further his research. *'Tier Four'- Known as The Collegium, the fourth level of the city is a vast storehouse for several centuries worth of accumulated knowledge. Managed by a fastidious order of scholars, within The Collegium's walls are shipping manifests, building permits, tax records, birth, death and marriage certificates for the nobility, and a myriad of other paperworks stretching back to Silver City's earliest years. Meticulously cross-referenced and filling tens of thousands of square feet of space, those with a love of history may file an appeal to gain admittance to the main hall of The Collegium. There, the scholastic caretakers will assist by retrieving nearly any bit of information requested. Admittance is valid for 24 hours, after which a new appeal must be made. Visitors committing even a minor infraction against the dozens of rules and regulations of The Collegium will find themselve swiftly escorted from the premises and banned for life. *'Tier Five' - Towering high above the rest of the city, the fifth level is home to one structure, the magnificent Temple of Valia, First of the First and Elemental Spirit of Wind. Fittingly, the temple is a tall, soaring structure masterfully crafted from blue-veined marble and pristine alabaster. At each of the four corners of the temple, slender minarets touch the sky. Precisely carved funnels and flutes in each minaret turn the constant wind into a beautiful and ever-changing aria. Displayed in the immense inner sanctum is a thin, almost ethereal strip of fabric. Is is believed that this fabric is a section of the traveling cloak of Saren Dar Milos, the Prophet of the Wind. Access to the fifth tier is restricted to all except the twelve wind Elementalists who have devoted their life to silent reflection and the guardianship of this sacred and immeasurably powerful relic. From time to time, the temple will also host other wind elementalists on pilgrammage from across the southern lands. Those wishing to enter the sanctum to view the relic must await the invitation of the Guardians in fasting and silent communion with their Patron. The main Ko-Sai that live here are the Silver Bulls, and the Steel Snakes. Some Crimson Spiders also call this city home. 'Features' The Lucky Squirrel The Maidens Tit The Red Moon Inn The Jaunty Hat The Blackwater Tavern The Gallows Public House Back To "Southern Sirrion"